warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Exile
Exile 'is the first book in ''The New Clan ''arc. The cat depicted on the cover is Tinypaw, who is also the main character. ''The Blurb ''A trouble is coming, and with it, a prophecy. 'The six pelts banish and fade to form a new group. The truest of hearts lay there, with faith and hope. Snowpaw has just received her first prophecy. She is puzzled as to why StarClan would send it to a newly pronounced apprentice rather than a fully trained medicine cat. Who are the six cats? What does this prophecy mean? '' Character List * Tinypaw * Twigwhisker * Birdtweet * Frostwhisker * Mudstripe * Snowear * Yellowpelt * Snakespot * Leopardpaw * Tigerpaw * Finstar * Aphidstar Chapter Lengths Link to a Photo link to photo of one of the pages: ☀https://warriors-ocs.wikia.com/wiki/File:IMG_20180702_102515.jpg Lengths of Chapters Prologue: pgs. 1-2 Chapter One: pgs. 3-6 Detailed Summary Snowpaw follows her mentor, Yellowpelt, on their way to the Moonpool. It is her first medicine cat meeting, and she thinks how her sister, Frostpaw, is asleep by now. She nearly crashes into a cliff and climbs it, with the help of her mentor. At the top, Snowpaw sees a long, winding path leading down to the Moonpool, which she does not know it is the Moonpool yet. She wonders how pawprints got carved into it before following Yellowpelt yet again down the path. It is noted her paws keep falling into the prints. They reach the pool of water and the other medicine cats are already there, watching them with friendly faces. Snowpaw asks if it is the Moonpool, and Yellowpelt purrs that of course it is and if she thought it was the lake or the stream the bordered camp. The apprentice twitches her whiskers and thinks about what would happen next, and if StarClan would visit her and if she would become an official medicine cat apprentice. It is noted Yellowpelt seems to read her thoughts, as she gazes up at Silverpelt and performs Snowpaw's medicince cat apprentice ceremony. The other medicine cats chant Snowpaw's name after the ceremony and she looks at them proudly before sitting down beside her mentor at the edge of the water. Yellowpelt instructs how to communicate with StarClan, by lapping up a few drops from the Moonpool and closing your eyes. Her apprentice obeys, though it is noted the liquid is ice cold. Snowpaw opens her eyes to StarClan's hunting grounds, presumably the area she is for RiverClan. Aphidstar, her father, stands near her, his pelt noted to glitter with stars and his eyes shine with love. Snowpaw runs up to nuzzle him, and it is noted he died in a battle with ShadowClan and Finstar arose as the next leader of RiverClan. Aphidstar returns the nuzzle but his eyes suddenly darken. His daughter asks what's wrong and he replies that a trouble is coming, with a prophecy, and he delivers it to her. She is confused as to why it is to her and asks the tom if he can tell her what it means and why she received it instead of Yellowpelt. Aphidstar answers that he is forbidden to tell her and that she can ask her mentor to help her figure out the meaning. But the vision fades, and the words 'true heart' are whispered before she wakes up. Snowpaw scrapes her claws on the stone and thinks to herself how she never expected to receive a prophecy, and to not be told the meaning. She asks herself again why she was chosen to get the prophecy as she rises to her paws and joins Yellowpelt as they head back to RiverClan territory. Tinykit blinks open her eyes and yawns, standing up, ears twitching as she hears something nearby. Two shapes hurl themselves at her and she is knocked to the ground, squealing in fright. She realizes they are her siblings, Leopardkit and Tigerkit. Tigerkit scoffs that she is weak, and pins her down. The tiny kit wriggles under him but can't escape. It is noted when her sister held down her legs, she could barely move. She thinks to herself that she is small for her age, and half the size of a normal-sized kit her age. It is noted her siblings' and hers apprentice ceremony is going to be soon. She hopes she gets a great mentor. Leopardkit leans over to whisper in her brother's ear. Understanding lights his gaze and he nods, meowing that they have decided to let Tinykit have a chance to prove herself and to cone and get them. Tinykit leaps to her paws and crouches. She wiggles her haunches and pounces on her brother, who is slightly shocked but instantly retaliates by biting her ear. It is noted pain shot through her and she lets out a squeak of alarm while tumbling to the ground. While throwing herself at Tinykit and unsheathing her claws, Leopardkit hisses 'gotcha'. She scratches her side and cheek and nips her legs. It is noted Tinykit could feel the blood, which was warm and dripping from her ear. It is said to well up in her scratches and she lets out a wail, with the hope some cat would hear. Snakespot, the kits' mother, appears at the entrance to the nursery, yellow eyes noted to be gleaming with delight at the fighting. She purrs that it's enough and tells Leopardkit and Tigerkit to come over so she can clean them, while she tells Tinykit that she knows how to groom herself. The bigger kits sigh in unison. Meanwhile, Tinykit has started to groom, drawing a paw over her bloody ear in which the blood is noted to be starting to crisp. She washes her face and paws and licks her chest fur and scratches until she feels it is good enough. She thinks how she should go see Yellowpelt and Snowear as she pads out of the den. It is noted her siblings and mother are already in the clearing as Tinykit rushes over to the medicine den to get her wounds checked out. She pushes through a thornbush and emerges into the den, where Yellowpelt and Snowear are sorting herbs. They both look up and Yellowpelt exclaims 'what happened' and she and her apprentice hurry to the kit. The tiny kit feels a rush of awkwardness, as it is noted she had never really talked to any cat besides her family. She stammers that Leopardkit and Tigerkit attacked her and scratched and bit her. Snowear's eyes widen and the two medicine cats run in their store to fetch supplies. It is noted they return in a few heartbeats with a few bundles. The younger one begins chewing some up while the older one goes over to inspect the kit. Yellowpelt tells Tinykit that it looks like her ear will have a permanent nick in it, but since her scratches are shallow she won't have any more scars. Meanwhile, Snowear has finished making the poultice and is applying it to the kit's ear and scratches. She whispers to have good luck at her ceremony before disappearing farther into the den with Yellowpelt. Tinykit thinks happily how she might finally make a friend as she brushes past Frostwhisker on her way to the clearing. It is noted the bright newleaf sun peeked between the willow trees and no clouds covered the blue sky, and the scent of growing things was fresh in the air. A yowl says to let all cats old enough to fish join beneath the Short Stump for a Clan meeting rings around camp. Cats start to gather in front of a willow tree stump in which a pale brown tabby she-cat is standing on, her stubby tail out behind her and her amber eyes sparkling. She is introduced as Finstar, who is the leader of RiverClan. Her deputy, Mudstripe, sits at the base, surveying his Clan with a smile. Tinykit spots her mother and siblings in the middle of the clearing standing in front of the Short Stump. She races to join them, but it is noted her short legs only take her so fast. The Clan gasps at the sight of the niuck in her ear and the scratches on her side, but are silenced by an angry yowl from Finstar. Finstar continues on to say that Leopardkit and Tigerkit have reached the age of six moons and it is time for them to be apprenticed. She is interupted by a gray tom, who is said to be Twigwhisker, and it is noted his amber eyes burn with undeniable rage as he meows that Tinykit is Leopardkit and Tigerkit's sister and she should get apprenticed, too. The leader glares at him and tells him she will get to that once the other two kits get apprenticed. She pauses, glaring at him for a heartbeat longer before turning her gaze back on the two kits. Finstar tells Leopardkit to come forward. She obeys by bouncing over excitedly, to which the leader has hopped down from the Short Stump. She goes on with Leopardkit's ceremony, renaming her Leopardpaw, and states that she will be her mentor since she is ready to take on another apprentice besides Birdtweet. Mentor and apprentice touch noses. The RiverClan leader tells Tigerkit to come forward. It is noted he pads over more formally than his sister, as if trying to show her how it was done. He is renamed Tigerpaw and granted Mudstripe as a mentor, to which the leader says that she hopes he will pass on all he knows to him. The new mentor strolls up to greet his new apprentice. Finstar goes on to say that Mudstripe is ready to take on another apprentice besides Frostwhisker and that he has recieved good training from his old mentor, and he is a good deputy, 'I guess', and that he should pass on all he knows to Tigerpaw. The toms touch noses. The RiverClan cats start calling out Leopardpaw and Tigerpaw's names. It is noted that Tinykit could easily detect her mother's voice standing out in the crowd. She recalls her own voice is a bit quiet and squeaky, but unique. Cats start rising out of their spots to carry on with their duties. But it is noted Finstar isn't finished, as she lets out an exasperated yowl and tells the Clan to wait and if they remember how she told them about Tinykit's ceremony and they should let her explain. Cats sit back down, interested. Tinykit gulps and wonders if Finstar would make her an apprentice late, which she hopes not. The RiverClan leader goes on to say that Snakespot has asked her to make Tinykit an apprenice when she is big enough and that she will stay in the nursery, alone, until she is the size of a six moon old kit, and the leader has agreed to it. A voice says '''What?!'. It is noted it is Twigwhisker again, and he sounds outraged. His fur is bristling and his ears are flat against his head as he meows that she can't do it and that it isn't fair to poor Tinykit, and that her siblings will be warriors by the time she's an apprentice. Finstar lets out a threatening hiss and says that yes, she can do this, and that she can do this, too, which is exiling him from RiverClan, and that she will send cats to escort him to the border. It is noted that before any cat could volunteer to go, Birdtweet leaps to her paws, hissing that if Twigwhisker goes, she goes. The Clan watches her as she joins her mate at the camp entrance. Mudstripe glares at Finstar from his position below the stump, growling why she would exile innocent cats and that they did nothing to harm anyone. The RiverClan leader lashes her tail and says that they went against her orders and that he just did, so he has to go with them and leave. Cats gasp as their deputy slinks over to join Twigwhisker and Birdtweet at the entrance. Just then, Frostwhiskerr bursts from the medicine den, joy filling her gaze as she announces that she was expecting kits. It is noted that from across the clearing, her mate fixes her with a sad expression and she seems to understand immediately, meowing that he's the father of her kits and deputy, and that she has no choice, from her heart, but to join him. She strolls over and presses against him. Finstar stares at the rest of her Clan and meows that those four are now exiled and they might as well take the scrawny one with them. Tinykit looks up to see Snakespot pick her up and drop her at the exiled cats' feet. She thinks miserably that she's exiled, too. Snowear shouts 'Wait!' and shoots out of the medicine den. It is noted she is panting by the time she faces her leader in the clearing. She meows that Finstar is exiling her deputy and a pregnant she-cat, and that Frostwhisker needs someone, a medicine cat, to look after her. It is noted the RiverClan leader looks pleased, whisking her tail towards the camp entrance and meowing that it's fine and she can go, as Yellowpelt can manage just fine without her and she'll pick the new deputy and Tigerpaw's new mentor when she leaves. Twigkit glances up at Twigwhisker, to which the latter looks at her with a loving gaze before turning towards Snowear, who is approaching, and the tom says that Finstar says they need an escort to the border and he's not surprised she would say that. Tinykit feels herself being lifted again, this time by Snowear. Several warriors come over and bunch around the six cats, ready to lead them to the border. As one of the escorters leads the way, the kit could hear jeers and sneers coming from the other cats back in camp. Twigwhisker, Birdtweet, and Mudstripe disappear through the entrance, along with the other three exiled cats. Chapter Two coming soon Trivia Interesting Facts * This is all handwritten, so you cannot read it yourselves **The author has made the summary very detailed, so it's almost like you're reading the book yourselves, but it's still a summary. * It will have a sequel. Mistakes * It says 'Tinykit spotted her mother and siblings were in the middle of the clearing' instead of 'Tinykit spotted her mother and siblings''', who '''were in the middle of the clearing'. Category:Book Category:Information